


I Could have been Your Boyfriend

by Birdbitch



Series: post reboot au [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Post Reboot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow a date led to Tim being locked up. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could have been Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a reboot au that started primarily as a speculation on what might happen in the new DCU.

“Tim Drake.”

He looks over at the…clone? genetically modified monster? creature? None of them seem to describe Superboy adequately enough, so Tim wearily looks back down at the shredded remains of his costume and wonders how the hell he can fix this. “I get that you know my name. Can you please just leave me alone now?” It’s really his own fault—there’s a specific reason Bruce had advised against going on dates with civilians, and this one turned out not to be a civilian at all. Of course not. When do things ever turn out right for him?

Oh, that’s right. Never. “I’m sorry.”

“Didn’t realize they programmed empathy into you.” From the corner of his eye, he sees Superboy wince and make a sudden motion towards Tim before aborting it and remaining on his side of the cell.

“They didn’t program anything into me,” he says, and Tim almost wishes he could believe this guy. “If it means anything to you, I didn’t know.”

Tim tilts his head towards his cellmate and narrows his eyes at him. “What didn’t you know?”

“That they wanted Tim Drake.”

Yeah, right. Tim shakes his head. “Well, I’m usually a little better at not revealing myself.”

“You didn’t know that I was—”

“I should have! I should have been better!” He bangs his head against the wall and is surprised to find it cushioned. He looks towards Superboy, who has a forlorn expression on his face.

“Please don’t do that.”

Tim does it again just to spite him, and isn’t surprised when Superboy lurches towards him. “I trusted you,” he says softly. “You made me trust you. So that you could get to my friends.”

And Superboy slumps down. “That’s…that’s not what happened. I swear, Tim—” he shakes his own head tries to ignore the fact that Tim would rather look anywhere but at him. “I liked you. I really did.”

The laugh Tim gives makes him feel even worse. “Yeah, well, you don’t sell out people you like, Superboy. You’re supposed to help them. Part of the whole ‘super’ thing.”

“Hey, I’m in here with you!”

“Until they need you again.”

“I want to be here with you. I want to help.”

Tim rolls his head around on his neck, cracking each vertebrae. “Then figure out a way to get us out of here.”


End file.
